


No words, one question

by Day Dreamer Five (WanderingZigzag)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: But also because I ship 5/3, F/M, Just for Laughs, Sexual References, female Five, mute five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingZigzag/pseuds/Day%20Dreamer%20Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner Five has a lot of skills, but which of them will finally get her what she wants?</p><p>A short fiction inspired by a funny picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	No words, one question

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY THIS IMAGE  
> http://daydreamerfive.tumblr.com/post/146945083484/soooo-i-just-wrote-a-zombies-run-fiction-about  
> I saw it, thought it was hilarious, and then suddenly thought up a ZR fic to explain why this coffee exists

Before the apocalypse Five wasn't exactly the badass people seem to imagine now...

She was a barista actually, and a damn good one at that! The Picasso of cappuccino art. It was probably overcompensation for her mutism really, but she would never admit to that. She was a real favorite at the cafe where she worked, the regulars couldn't get enough of this quirky girl who could get a smile from a stone. 

She had a night job too of course, busy bee that she was. In the evenings she was a yoga instructor, she ran a special class in sign language catering to those with hearing or speech difficulties. It was really more of a social club than anything though, her clients came because they had a great time, not because they really couldn't join in a regular class. 

Fast forward to the present and Five still enjoys filling both these rolls, albeit only once per week. On Sunday's the residents of Able are treated to fresh 'Five-star' coffee as they like to joke, and on Wednesday nights Five leads a yoga class and Simon calls out instructions for her and runs around correcting people's positions, a perfect chance for famous Simon Lachlan innuendo indeed. 

Five and Simon are pretty inseparable really, lovable-asshole-best-friends probably describes the relationship pretty well. Quite impressive considering Simon knows about 4 words in sign, and one of them is 'idiot', because that's what Five always calls him. 

When they're not busy training, pranking or teasing one another, they often wind down together with some serious yoga sessions. Whilst it's usually relaxation and helping one another achieve impossible feats of flexibility, let no one tell you that yoga can't be a competitive sport too, Five and Simon have spent enough hours holding ridiculous poses to vouch for that. Turns out it's also entirely possible for yoga to descend into hand-to-hand combat 'practice'. Five generally whips Simon, but he seems to have a pretty short memory of these things so it's somewhat of a regular occurrence. 

Despite the fact that Simon drives Five nuts, even she would admit to herself that they work really well together, and Simons not exactly bad looking either.... So Five could be forgiven for maybe thinking that they would work well in bed also...?

Five tries not to think about it, but getting physical on the mats with your gorgeous best friend after an adrenalin pumping run-for-your-life can really do things to a girls libido. 

After a while she finds herself secretly hoping that they will hook up, but for all his talk, Simon takes little action. Innuendo and casual flirting is kinda out the window for Five when she has to stop and write things down for Simon, and she's a bit embarrassed about leaving behind written evidence, but she makes plenty of other subtle and not so subtle hints, especially in their private yoga time. Her outfits get skimpier, her poses more suggestive, her touch more overtly sexual, she even wears a white tank top with no bra one day! But alas, not only does Simon not make a move, he gets abnormally shy and less flirty. Simon even barges in on Five fingering herself one day (because since when do besties knock?) but he rushes out and avoids Five for ages, even though she's the one who should be embarrassed, and he should be characteristically teasing the fuck out of her like he would if it were anyone else. It's clear to Five that something isn't right. If Simon just wasn't into her Five would understand, but Simon isn't acting like himself at all.

Five eventually explains the situation to Sara, but instead of classics no-nonsense-Sara-advice, her friend laughs at her, hard.  
"Trust me hon, he is definitely in to you, maybe you just need to be a bit less subtle so that he knows?" She suggests.  
Five explains exactly how ridiculously obvious she has been which just earns even more uncontrollable laughter from Sara.  
"Ok, ok, but men can be a bit dense sometimes hon...especially *snickering* ...especially when they're being distracted by a hot girl, doing suggestive yoga with no bra!" She howls the last words with tears spilling from her eyes as she collapses in to a full blown laughing fit.  
"you might have to really spell it out for him to believe it" she continues whilst gasping for air and holding her sides.  
Five glares at her and leaves, It's Sunday morning which means she'll be Barista Five for the next hour. Practically the whole township comes by for coffee, except for Simon, and Five is fed up. 'I'll spell it out for him alright' she thinks as she decorates the last cup for the day, one made specially for Simon. Five takes the hot mug back to the runners bunk house, he must be the only person not out there enjoying the lazy Sunday ritual. On her way past her room she disposes of her bra, shorts and hair tie, leaving that same clingy white top, a black thong, messy long hair and flushed angry cheeks. 

Five storms into Simons room and he eyebrows jumps about a mile. He's sitting on the edge of the bed and Five stands tall in front of him and hands him the coffee, one eyebrow raised in question, foot tapping impatiently.  
Simon looks from the cup, to her, then back again like he's not quite sure what to do.  
"Are you just messing with me?" Simon suddenly asks in a small sad voice, looking at the floor. That's when Five understands, she's always known Simon was kinds insecure underneath the bold character he plays in public; Simon doesn't believe that she wants him. Fives impatience and frustration is replaced by warmth and compassion, she lifts his chin with one hand whilst slowly lowering herself to sit straddling his lap. With her hand still gently holding Simons face Five looks deep into his eyes before pulling him into a long slow kiss. 

Of course things heat up pretty quickly from there because 'cute' is not their thing. After a few hours of athletic and deeply fulfilling sex they lay contented side by side catching their breath, Simons arm around Fives shoulders but not really 'cuddling'.  
'You are such an idiot' Five signs above them and Simon laughs. Wether he understood the whole sentence or just the last word she's not sure but he gets the point  
"Sorry for being so thick, I just really didn't think you would ever see me in that way, thought maybe I was just seeing things how I wanted to see them"  
'Still an idiot' she signs and they both smile  
"How about you teach me the sign for 'sex' to make life easier next time you're feeling frisky?" He asks with a generous waggle of his eyebrows that Five knows is there without actually facing him. Five sits up and scribbles on a piece of paper  
'How about I just do this?'  
Before pressing down into him for a deep sensual kiss, he laughs gently against her lips  
"Yeah that could work" he murmurs before snaking his fingers through her hair and pulling her mouth back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY THIS IMAGE  
> http://daydreamerfive.tumblr.com/post/146945083484/soooo-i-just-wrote-a-zombies-run-fiction-about  
> I saw it, thought it was hilarious, and then suddenly thought up a ZR fic to explain why this coffee exists


End file.
